Best Friend's Brother
by MoonlightFairy782
Summary: Human AU. Songfic. When Hazel finds out her best friend Leo and her brother Nico are in love with each other, she will do anything to get them together. Just a little Valdangelo fluff with Leo/Hazel friendship. Rated T for a few cuss words.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is just a little Valdangelo fluff I came up with. Also contains Leo/Hazel friendship. I do not own any of these characters, Rick Riorden does. The song belongs to Victoria Justice.**

Hazel marched over to her best friend's house next door. She wanted to take Leo to the stables. She knocked on the door. Leo's mom, Esperenza answered.

"Hello Hazel! If your looking for Leo, I think he's still asleep." Hazel smiled at her. Her own mom resented her, so Leo's house had been her sanctuary for years. Esperenza treated Hazel like her own daughter.

"Do you mind if I try to wake him up?" Hazel asked. She knew it was futile though: Leo was the hardest person to wake up on the planet. He could sleep through a bomb.

Esperenza laughed. "You can try, but It's gonna be hard. I've been trying for hours." She stepped aside so Hazel could enter. With a new found determination, Hazel trudged up the stairs to Leo's room. She pounded on the door.

"Leo Valdez! You've slept in too long, it's noon! Get your sorry butt out of bed before I drag it out," Hazel shouted. She waited but heard no response. Sighing internally, she opened the door to his room.

She was prepared to force him up, so she was surprised to find his bed empty. Her momentary confusion was solved when she heard him singing in the shower. She was about to leave when her brain finally processed what Leo was singing.

_Yeeeeaaah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me._

What?! As far as Hazel knew, she was Leo's best friend. She also knew that him and her brother Nico were pretty close. But this?

_Yeeeeaaah_

_A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three._

Nico was the drummer for a local band called the Demigods. And he had just went through a growth spurt.

_I don't want to, but I want to._

_Cause I just can't get him out of my mind and_

_Yeeeeaaah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me._

_B.F.B. B.F.B._

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother._

_B.F.B. B.F.B._

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother._

That's it. Hazel was going to sit right here and wait for Leo to explain this. She made herself comfortable on his bed.

_I kinda think that I might be his type. _

_Cause when you're not around_

_he's not acting to shy._

_Sometimes I feel like he might make a move._

_Is this all in my head? I don't know what to do._

''Maybe consulting your best friend and crush's sister might have been a good idea,'' Hazel thought bitterly.

_I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking._

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?_

Yes! It is if you haven't talked to his sister to see if it was okay!

_I really hope I can get him alone _

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

Why doesn't Leo want her to know? It's not like she has a problem with gay people. She's not from the forties.

_Yeeeeaaah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me._

_Yeeeeaaah_

_A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three._

_I don't want to. But I want to._

_Cause I just can't get him out of my mind and_

_Yeeeeaaah _

_My best friend's brother is the one for me._

_B.F.B. B.F.B._

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother._

_B.F.B. B.F.B._

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother._

_Cause he's such a dream._

_yeah_

_And you know what I mean._

_If you weren't related!_

Honestly, it didn't matter to Hazel that Leo liked her brother. If he could just stop being an idiot and understand that!

_Yeeeeaaah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me._

_Yeeeeaaah_

_A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three._

_I don't want to. But I want to._

_Cause I just can't get him out of my mind and_

_Yeeeeaaah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me._

_B.F.B. B.F.B._

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother._

_B.F.B. B.F.B._

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother._

That was when Hazel finally heard the water shut off. A few minutes later, Leo emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist. If Hazel wasn't so irritated, she would have been embarrassed.

"Is there something you want to tell me Leo," Hazel asked. Leo just about jumped out of his own skin.

"Hazel! H-how long have you been here," He stuttered nervously.

"Since the first chorus." Leo hung his head in shame, but Hazel was having none of that. "Hey, look at me." She reached forward and lifted his chin to meet her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd think I was disgusting. I didn't want to lose you as my best friend," Leo explained in a whisper.

"Leo Valdez, you are such an idiot." Leo looked confused. "Do you really think you could ever lose me? You being gay doesn't make me think any less of you. Sure, it's a little weird that you have a crush on my brother, but that's just because it's weird for me to think of him dating anyone! If you ask me, you guys would be adorable together!" Leo's confused look melted into a smile that could light up the dark side of the moon.

"You really mean it? You think I have a chance?"

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Of course dummy! But if you break his heart, I will be forced to murder you in your sleep" Leo chuckled a little at that. "Now get dressed," Hazel ordered. "There's a new horse at the stables I want to show you. His name's Festus."

If possible, Leo's smile got even bigger. "Then hurry up and leave the room," Leo shouted. Hazel giggled, then went downstairs to wait.

On the way down, Hazel couldn't help think that she would go down with this ship.

**So what did you think? Please leave a review, but no flames please. Constructive criticism is allowed though. I just love Valdangelo, and The friendship between Hazel and Leo is one of my favorites.**


	2. Hazel Confronts Nico

**I do not own these characters, Rick Riordan does.**

It was about seven o' clock when Hazel got home. Her hair was plastered to her face with sweat and her eyes were bright. She was correct: Leo loved Festus. They raced and laughed and he even gave her some advice on her crush. His name was Frank Zhang and he was a year older than her.

_"You just gotta come out and tell him Haze. I mean, how's he gonna know if you don't?," Leo had reminded her._

_"You are a hypocrite. Have you talked to Nico yet?" He immediately shut up after that._

Chuckling at the memory, she entered the living room. Nico was curled up on the couch, writing in his journal. She swore he loved that thing more than his entire family. If anyone even looked at it the wrong way, he would lock it away in it's hiding place for the rest of the night.

Hazel plopped down next to him. Time to commence Plan Valdangelo.

"So Neeks," she said, trying (and failing) to sound nonchalant. He sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want Hazel," he grumbled.

"What do you think of Leo?" Nico tensed up and his eyes flew to her. They were huge, as if she had figured out something he didn't want her to know. Hazel took that as a good sign.

"Why on Earth are you asking? He's your friend, why do you care about my opinion?," he replied, a little too quickly.

"Why are you dodging the question?," she demanded, a smile starting to grow on her face.

"Why are you asking the question?," he countered.

"Nico di Angelo, you give me a straight answer right now. You won't like the consequences if you don't," Hazel warned. A cocky smirk appeared on Nico's face.

"Or what?," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This." Quick as a flash, Hazel scooped up Nico's journal and took off running.

"GIVE IT BACK HAZEL!" Nico jumped off the couch and chased after her. But there was a reason Hazel was on the track team. By the time Nico reached the stairs, she had locked herself in the upstairs bathroom, his precious journal with her.

Hazel sat down on the rim of the bathtub, the journal sitting on her lap. She could still hear Nico pounding on the door. Guilt was starting to creep up on her. She almost opened the door. Key word: almost. Instead, she opened the journal and started to read.

_Leo came over today. I don't like it when that kid's around. My stomach always feels funny and my heart pounds. I know it's not his fault he always looks adorable, but I can't help but resent him for it. If Hazel was friends with a girl, my life would be so much easier. Whenever he and I are in the same room, he acts all shy and flustered. But in a really cute way. When Hazel's not around, I try to get to know him better. Not only is he cute, he's really funny and smart as well. Damn, I've got it bad. My best friend Jason likes to tease me relentlessly about it. He's the only one who knows I'm gay. Every time this happens, I glare at him and tell him to fuck off. But I'm usually blushing when I do this, so I don't look very intimidating. But back to Leo. Jason keeps saying to tell him how I feel, but that's not gonna happen. I swore I would act normal around him. Unfortunately, I turned into a blushing, stammering mess when he bent over to look for something in the fridge. May I just say, he rocked those skinny jeans! I'm going to try get over this. I'm just breaking my own heart if I keep this up. Plus, Hazel would murder me if she found out. I have to go, it's dinner time. I'll write later. Bye._

Hazel stopped reading. She was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Nico liked Leo back! Leo was gonna love this! The pounding on the door stopped. There was a defeated sigh, then she heard footsteps retreating. Getting up, Hazel left the bathroom. She expected to be jumped, but all she heard was silence. The door to Nico's room was open. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. She knocked softly.

"Go away Hazel," he groaned, not even bothering to look up.

She ignored him and sat down on the bed. "I just want to talk," she said quietly.

"Well I don't. So leave," he snapped. Hazel ignored him.

"You know I don't hate you right?," she asked. He shrugged his shoulders. She continued babbling.

"I actually think it's really cute. I wish you had just told me about it though. That way I wouldn't have had to steal the journal! You know, Leo actually likes you back and-" Nico's head snapped up.

"What did you just say?," he interrupted.

Hazel smiled. "You heard me."

"You better not be messing with me Hazel. If you are..." He let the threat hang.

Her grin widened. "I swear to god I'm not," she promised.

For the first time that night, a genuine smile graced Nico's lips. "I don't know whether to hug you or murder you for stealing my journal," he mused.

Hazel giggled. "How about we skip the murder and hug it out?"

Nico laughed, then hugged his baby sister.

**So there was chapter two! I originally wasn't going to write this, but 7childofnyx thought I should. This was dedicated to her. I will probably write one or two more chapters. Until then, my beauties! **


	3. Movie theaters and Jason

**Hello everyone! I am back with more Valdangelo! Sorry I haven't updated lately. Here is a chapter peace offering. I do not own these characters (sobs hysterically) , Rick Riordan does. Enjoy, my beauties.**

Hazel was wide awake that night, brainstorming. How do you get your best friend and your brother to admit their feelings for each other, when they are both completely shy and stubborn? She had considered everything, including locking them in a closet.

Then it hit her. The best way to make Leo and Nico a couple was to take them where the most first dates occur: the movies. She could make Leo think he was going with her and Nico think he was going with his best friends, Reyna and Jason. Hazel was going to call Jason and tell him her plan the first thing in the morning.

She turned over and glanced at the clock. Shoot, it was passed midnight already? Hazel closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

_**~Line Breaks Love Reviews~**_

Hazel woke up with a smile on her face. Today was the day she would make her OTP a reality. But she needed Jason's number first.

She crawled out of bed, silent as a ninja, and tiptoed towards Nico's room. Luckily, he was still asleep. She carefully unplugged the iPhone from it's charger and crept out.

When Hazel was in the safety of her bedroom, she attempted to unlock the phone. Dammit, password protected. Good thing she knew her brother so well. She typed in LEO DI ANGELO and phone unlocked.

The smirk took up her whole entire face. Nico was incredibly old fashioned and a hopeless romantic. It was like he belonged in the thirties.

She scrolled through the contacts until she found Jason. Pressing the call button, Hazel hoped that her brother didn't wake up soon.

"Hello?" Jason's voice was still clouded with sleep.

"Jason? It's Hazel, Nico's sister."

"Hey Haze. Would you mind telling me why you are calling me at 7 in the morning?" he asked, confused.

"I need your help. My brother has a crush and I have a plan to get them together," She replied confidently.

"Really." He seemed wide awake now. "Who?"

"You can't tell _anyone_," Hazel warned.

"Don't worry. You can trust me," Jason reassured her. "I've been waiting for Nico to find someone. He's been so lonely."

"It's Leo Valdez." Hazel smiled from ear to ear, even though Jason couldn't see it. "And as I've said before, I have a plan to get them together."

"What do I need to do?" He seemed really eager.

"Make sure Nico is at the movie theater at five o'clock."

"You got it. Bye Hazel."

"Bye Jason."

Hazel hung up. Time to return Nico's phone. She was just about to get up when she heard:

"HAZEL! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY PHONE?!" She could hear him storming down the hallway. When he threw open the door, she tried to act as nonchalant as possible.

"I know you have my phone Hazel, where is it?" he growled.

"Here." She handed him his precious IPhone. "My phone deleted Piper's contact so I needed to get her number from Jason."

Nico's demeanor changed from irritated to nervous. "You didn't figure out the password did you?" Hazel smirked.

"Maaaayyyybbe." she sing-songed. "Your right though. Leo di Angelo does have a nice ring to it." Nico's face was doing a very good job of impersonating a tomato.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

She decided to drop it. "Alright, alright, I'll stop. Now get out of my room." Nico ran smack into the doorframe trying to leave fast enough. Hazel chuckled at her brother's antics. Moving towards her closet, she picked out her clothes for the day. It was time to get Leo.

**_~Leave a review to appease this Line Break~ _**

Once again, Hazel found herself knocking on the door of the Valdez house hold. Leo answered, looking like he just woke up. He was the only person she knew that could sleep in until two o'clock in the afternoon.

"Hey Haze. What brings you to my lovely abode?" He asked, smirking.

"We should go see a movie," She blurted. Screw trying to be subtle.

"Okay. Just let me get dressed and we can go-"

"No!" Hazel shouted. Nico wasn't going be at the movie theater until five. "I mean..." She smoothed her hair down, trying to look like she was still sane. "I have some shopping to do. I don't want to bore you with that."

"You know that shopping doesn't bother me Haze. I wont be bored. In fact, it'll be fun." Leo smiled reassuringly at her.

Shit! How was she gonna get out of this? "I'm getting tampons." Well that was one way.

An awkward silence followed. "Alrighty then," Leo said. "You know what? I'll just meet you at the movies."

"Cool. Be there at five." And with that, Hazel turned around and skipped home, leaving her very confused best friend behind.

**Wow! You have no idea how hard it was for me to write that. I'm sorry the third chapter was so late, I'll try to update sooner. Please leave a review. They're for the children. Feel free to give me any ideas for prompts. Until next time. I love you all.**


End file.
